


Oh Wait, He's My One?

by IllogicalWulcan



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Post-Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalWulcan/pseuds/IllogicalWulcan
Summary: Sequel to After Centuries. Her brothers have figured out what they wanted to do for their lives. Being 10 years older than them, you would think she'd have figured it out. Nope. To pass the time, she joins her cousin, Gimli to travel to Rivendell. What she did not know, she would be joining Gimli and the fellowship to destroy a certain ring. DO NOT OWN LOTR OR HOBBIT.





	1. Hobbiton

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lord of The Rings and Hobbit. I only own my Original characters. 
> 
> Emel- Mother  
> Ada- Father  
> Gnwnig- child

When I was five years old, I traveled with my uncle, Balin to visit a hobbit. Everyone, who I grew to see as family, applaud this particular hobbit. Especially our King, he says to my brothers and I this particular hobbit helped regain Erebor. He helped my mother when my father and the rest of the company lost sight about their 15th member of the company. My mother always added to the conversations, if she was there that is, she only did what she needed to do. Both my parents, or anyone for that matter, never spoke about the hatred for elves that flows through dwarves. I can see it in the older generation of dwarves towards my mother, my brothers and I. Sometimes the older dwarves forget Daemon is half elf and treat him like one of their own. I am not blind and could see it has to do with his features. He looks like a silver haired version of our father. Both of my brothers were able to grow beards when they hit of age. Sure it is sparse, for now they claim, but its a beard none-the-less. I am not sure if I am fortunate or unfortunate of my lack of beard. My face is as smooth as a babe's bottom. I am a little more stockier than an average elf but I look like my mother if she were to have my father's eyes and hair. I am as strong as a dwarf and can fight like one.

I was only nine years old when I gave Barric a black eye. He wouldn't let me play with him and the others due to my gender. I proved him wrong. My father was proud of me when he came back on his walk with my mother. He took me to the training arena, without mam knowing that is, and we fought against each other with training wood swords. It was thrilling. I had to ask him why there wasn't any wooden versions of other weapons. He explained swords are the basic weapon. He had to learn the sword from his older brother and the king. Since I was 'old enough', my father and cousins taught me how to fight. When my mother could get away from the twins, she would teach me a little bit her style. Of course, she would have my father and cousins try to wrangle my brothers. My brothers, I love them I really do, however they were little dragons when they were younger. Now they've matured to an extent. My parents were relieved when they grew out of their dragon stage. Halvor decided he wanted to learn what our father does. Daemon, on the other hand, wanted to travel with our mother to and from Lothlorien to speak about matters. I am really happy for my brothers for learning what they would like to do when they are older. I am quite the opposite. I do not want to be strapped down to a position on the royal court or become an ambassador. I am not sure what I want to do. I have not figured it out just yet.

"Kallan! Hurry up!"

I looked up from horse's saddle. My twin brothers, along with the King and princes, were ahead walking on the path leading to Hobbiton. The king of Erebor would not miss his old friend's birthday. I felt a lithe hand tap my knee. My mother's soft voice reached my ears, "Are you okay  _gnwnig_? You seem to be in thought."

I nodded sliding off of my horse's saddle. I looked around seeing my father was already up the path with the others. I answered, "I was thinking about what I would like to do in the future."

I watched my mother's lips turn into a smile. Her finger tapped the end of my nose lightly, "Do not worry about that, Kallan. You will be fine. Remember I've seen it."

She hitched my horse to the hitching post with the others. I nearly forgot my mother is a see-er. I wonder if my brothers or I would inherit her powers. I would think at my age of being 58 I would show some king of sign. My brothers are still young at 48 years old. However considering we have elvish blood, we age differently than a dwarf. No one knew how we were to age, mature or learn with our mixed heritage. My mother held out a hooked arm, "Shall we go see Master Baggins?"

A smile lifted my face. I hooked my arm with hers. We caught up with the little group. The others from the original company could not make it due to their own personal business. They did wish the little hobbit a merry birthday through letters and gifts. I called out to my brothers, "Daemon, Halvor! You do not know where the hobbit lives."

Halvor placed his arm around Kili's neck, "Yes but they have."

I nearly rolled my eyes. My mother's words got everyone's attention, "I do not think I have been to Bilbo's home."

Fili nodded in agreement as he thought back when the company arrived to the hobbit's hobbit hole, "No you were not. We met with you in Rivendell."

Thorin commented, "You were against joining the quest to Erebor."

My mother corrected the king, "If I recall right you were also against me joining the company. If it weren't for Gandalf's meddling, I wouldn't have been on the quest and..."

My brothers and I could feel the air grow solemn after our mother's words died on her tongue. Luckily the silence ended when we arrived to the gate of Bilbo Baggins. One the gate was a sign posted, "No Admittance. Except on Party Business."

I felt my mother adjust her shoulder. The very shoulder that is branded. My father caught the movement and decided to switch places with me. Now my parents are hooked in arms. My brothers and I do not know the story behind the scar. Our parents made sure of it. Thorin walked up the little path to the hobbit's home and ringed the bell. An elderly voice called out, "No Thank you! We don't want any more visitors!"

Thorin's deep voice ringed out, "Is that a way to greet an old friend, Mr. Baggins?"

The door immediately opened revealing an older hobbit. The older dwarves and elf greeted the hobbit with a hug. I noticed my mother winced when the hobbit accidentally touched her shoulder. Bilbo pulled away instantly in concern, "Are you alright?"

My mother tried to cover it up, "Oh yes. Sore muscle is all it is. How does it feel being 111 years old?"

I narrowed my eyes at my mother who changed the subject. Bilbo placed his hands in his waist coat pockets, "Never better, I suppose. How did you feel when you turned 111?"

My mother laughed, "I was born in the second age if that puts it to perspective."

Those who knew their history, the second age was not a walk in the park. It was dark and dangerous. Our grandmother taught of the history of the ages whenever we visited. I piped up, "What do you have planned for your birthday?"

Bilbo smiled big at my question, "Something big, my dear. I promise it'll be enjoyable."

Halvor and Daemon spoke at the same time, "Will there be a ton of food?"

Our father smacked the boys upside their heads. Both of them rubbed their heads in pain. Fili looked amused. He remembered when they were traveling with their uncle and Thorin would hit them upside the heads. The twins asked, "What was that for,  _adad?_ "

He scolded them, "All ye two think about is food."

Daemon nearly whined, "We are always hungry."

My mother mumbled, "Their appetite came from you, Dwalin."

Father huffed crossing his arms. Everyone chuckled. I had to ask, "Is Gandalf going to be at your party?"

Bilbo answered, "I am not quite sure. I was expecting the wizard last week but he has not arrived."

Kili rubbed his beard, everyone mentioned how thin his beard was when he was 77 years old but now it grew a few inches, "Maybe he is doing wizard business with his wizard friends."

I rolled my eyes elbowing Kili in the ribs, "I do not think that is what he is doing."

Bilbo asked my brothers and I, "Do you remember Frodo? I am sure he is around the Shire if you three want to go find him."

I have a subtle hint that means for the younger ones to leave so the adults can talk. I like to think we are adults but I guess among dwarves and elves we are still children. Halvor answered, "We can go find him for you if you want."

Bilbo nodded, "Ah yes. I want to make sure everything is prepared for tonight."

I moved between the elders to grab both of my brother's arms. I called out to the adults, "We shall be back."

* * *

I placed my hands behind my head. Hobbits scurried in the plaza to prepare for Bilbo's birthday. Halvor crossed his arms on the left of me. Daemon took interest on the hobbit's way of doing things on the right of me. I huffed, " _Emel_  and  _Adar_  are acting weird."

Halvor answered, " _Emel_ 's shoulder is acting up."

I nodded, "I noticed it as well. They'll won't tell us what the cause is."

I glanced at Daemon who graciously accepted an apple tart from a friendly hobbit merchant. He started to stuff his face with it. I shook my head, "All I know is that in that quest 60 years ago to take back Erebor, something big happened."

Daemon spoke while licking his fingers away of the apple glaze, "It doesn't matter now. Everyone is well and happy. They were able to take back Erebor. Thorin became the rightful King and  _Adad_  is the chief of guard. I'd say the quest was a success."

Halvor peered around me to look at his twin, "Did you not feel the air change when  _emel_  spoke about if she wasn't-?"

Daemon waved at little hobbit children who peered at us curiously. He answered, "Of course I did. An idiot would be stupid enough to not feel the change. Obviously knowing  _emel_  is a see-er, she saw things that could be detrimental to the current present day. Leave it be,  _emel_ joined the quest and therefore changed the outcome."

I blinked, "Aren't you curious on what the original outcome was?"

Daemon shrugged. Halvor rolled his eyes at his brother. In the distance, I saw a carriage rolling in with a familiar grey hat and a curly haired hobbit. I pointed in the direction, "I see Gandalf and Frodo. Let's meet with them."


	2. Birthday Preparations are Underway!

I stopped my brothers for a second, "Let's not bring up  _emel_  to Gandalf and Frodo."

The twins furrowed their brows trying to understand but nodded nonetheless. I released my brothers' sleeves allowing them to walk ahead. Daemon called out to the wizard and hobbit, " _Mithrandir!_  Frodo!"

Gandalf started to go around the bend before slowing the carriage. A quick smile raised on his lips. Frodo smiled big, "What are you three doing here?"

I pointed behind us with my thumb, "We are here for Bilbo's birthday. We came with a little travelin' party."

Gandalf raised his brows, "The King is here?"

Halvor nodded, "As well as the princes."

Halvor felt a nudge to his side. Daemon, this time, has two tarts in his hands. He decided to give his brother one while he nearly shoved a tart into his mouth. I frowned giving a disapproving look to my younger siblings. Halvor took care with his tart. I shook my head trying to ignore my siblings. I pushed them slightly to be in front, "Are you here for the hobbit's birthday?"

Gandalf nearly hesitated but nodded with a smile, " 'Course."

Frodo hopped off the wagon before shoving his hands in his pants' pockets. He piped up, "I'll let you four get together. I best to be going to see if the preparations are going according to plan."

Halvor cleared his throat, "Actually Bilbo sent us for you."

Frodo's brows shot up, "Did he?"

Daemon nodded, "Aye, so we would be joinin' you."

The little hobbit looked up at Gandalf, "I am sure you would like to go see Bilbo. Try not to give us Baggins a bad name!"

Everyone could tell his tone had some humor to it. Gandalf chuckled, " I will try not to, dear ole Frodo."

With those being his last words, he clapped the reins against the ponies' backs to urge them forward. Halvor and Daemon immediately put their attention to the little hobbit. However, I watched the old wizard leave the area. I narrowed my eyes. The wizard would know what is going on but I do not think he would like to include us in the little story time of everyone's pasts. Daemon snapped his somewhat thick fingers in my face, "Ay, Kallan."

Halvor noticed my look. He looked at me suspiciously. I blinked before grabbing my younger brother's fingers. I growled while squeezing his fingers, "Stop that."

He fake-yelped, "Let go, you she-demon!"

I released my brother's fingers. I rolled my eyes before moving towards Frodo, "Shall we?"

The other two knew I wouldn't harm my family. I barely used any strength towards his fingers. I would die before letting my brothers come to harm. Frodo released his hands form his pockets. He pointed towards where the gathering would be held, "They're putting up the tents. Let's help them out."

Daemon tapped his brother's shoulder, "I'm stronger so let me do all the work."

Halvor huffed, "We are the same strength, idiot."

Daemon smirked, "Bet I can get more tents up than you."

Halvor narrowed his eyes at his brother. Frodo and I watched as my brothers silently headed to the gathering field with the intent to beat other. I sighed, "I do apologize about their behavior."

Frodo laughed, "It's refreshing. Don't worry. We, hobbits, are a very non-competitive and relaxing race."

The two of us slowly took our time since my brothers were already at work. I asked, "Would you like to have my brothers? They'll change your life in an instant."

Frodo shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to keep up with them. Aren't dwarves and elves supposed to be really strong?"

I nodded, "We are. However those two are almost equally in strength. The only difference is due to my brothers' body structures, Daemon is a wee stronger."

Frodo snapped his fingers as the thought came to his head, "Is that because he looks more dwarf than you two?"

Once again, I nodded, "Aye. They may be joking about it with these competitions that they adopted from our parents but they would always tell you they're equal."

I watched my brothers help the hobbits pull the ropes of two different tents. I crossed my arms before continuing, "Those who are close know Daemon is stronger but if you mention it to the two or hell just one they would argue with you saying they are equal. I think it has to do with they don't want the other to feel weaker or being compared to each other."

Frodo asked, "Compared to each other? Is it cause they are twins?"

I blew out a smoke ring, "Fili and Kili did. It was a birthday present."

He nodded. I looked at the pipe seeing the intricate details of dwavish language. On the back holds the house of Fundin's markings. Despite me being a female, I would be head of the house.  _Emel_  fought for my right as the eldest child. I remember the fights caused between  _adar_  and  _emel._  I nearly shivered at the anger between the two.

_Miriel looked over at her husband over a meal, "Dwalin. You know we need to talk about Kallan."_

_I silently ate my meal. My brothers were the same. Dwalin looked up from his slice of vension. He hummed. Miriel started, "I believe she would be quite fine in the position of being head of the house."_

_Dwalin clenched his teeth, "We discussed this, Miriel. Halvor would be the head when he becomes of age."_

_My brothers and I could feel the air shift. Miriel switched her attention to me, "Kallan, make sure the boys eat. I need to speak with your father."_

_Dwalin spoke with a mouth full of meat, "Vhat?"_

_Miriel turned her eyes to her husband. He swallowed his food, "Miriel we have discussed this."_

_Miriel stood up from her chair, "Outside."_

_Dwalin placed his fork and knife on his plate with a clang. I nearly winced at the sound when the door closed behind them. The three of us could hear their voices move away but getting louder. Halvor looked over at me, "If it means anything Kallan, I would give you it. I don't want to be the head of the family. You came here first, you should get it."_

_I moved my potato around my plate, "Eat, Halvor."_

_Daemon spoke with a stuffed mouth. Neither of us could understand him. I glared at him, "Swallow then speak. I will not have another incident where I have to get_ adar _to release you of the pain of choking."_

_Halvor spoke quietly, "And it's not a good idea to get either of them right now."_

_"Dwalin don't you walk away from me! We aren't done talking about this!"_

_"Aye we are, ya she-wolf!"_

_I looked over at the door. I am sure the whole palace could hear them arguing. Daemon finally was clear from food, "I said that it does not make sense for them to not have you as the head, Kallan. Isn't it supposed to be whoever is the eldest?"_

_I pushed my plate away from me, "Aye it is. I am not a male if you two haven't noticed._ Adar _and any of the older generation sees whoever the first male of the family came to be would be the head."_

_The door creaked and a loud sigh escaped Miriel's lips. None of us asked but our mother thought she should provide the answer. Miriel ran a hand through her hair careful of the braids our father gave her, "Your father is going to go train for a bit. Also Kallan,_ gwnig _when you become of age you are going to be the head of the house."_

_Neither of us wanted to know what our mother did to convince the one of the most head strong dwarves to accept his eldest daughter as the head. Halvor couldn't help but ask, "Kallan is going to take my place with lessons with_ adar _?"_

_Miriel gave a small smile, "Yes. Now you'll be able to focus on what you'd like to do being the liason between elves and dwarves."_

I don't know if I would be truthful about that I am happy for getting to become the head of Fundin. Our uncle Balin was head of the Fundin house. It's been years since we last heard of him.  _Adar_ and  _Emel_  accepted what could of possibly of happen to him. I believe they do not know if he is dead or alive but it is weird we have not heard from him in a few years. I do hope he is alright. I asked the hobbit, "How do you feel about your uncle being 111 years old?"

Frodo's face held amazement, "He is one of the oldest hobbits to live. The oldest is my great-grandfather, Gerontius Took."

I raised my brows puffing on my pipe. I asked after blowing smoke out, "Really?"

Frodo nodded, "Bilbo's great, you know?"

I smiled, "Oh I know. He is the only person other than our mother who is brave enough to put their foot down at a dwarf."

Frodo couldn't help but laugh, "That does sound like him!"


	3. Happy Birth- Oh What the Hell?

Merriment spread throughout the Shire. It felt great. I held a mug of ale up to my lips. Bilbo pulled out all the stops to have a wonderful celebration for his birthday. I wouldn't blame him. When I become of age, I would have a feast of some sorts with family and friends. I hope in 42 years, mother and father would still be living. I felt a sudden sadness at the thought of my parents leaving for Valinor. I hope mother can bring father to the elvish lands. I'd be heart broken for them to be separated in death.

A voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Aren't you going to drink that?"

My eyes met with my cousin's eyes. I took a large gulp before wiping my lips of any liquid, " Course I am, Kili. Why wouldn't I?"

Kili eyed me suspiciously, "Well you've been holding the mug to your lips for a while now. Whatcha thinking?"

I scoffed, "Nothing."

Kili raised his brows. His hand went to his little beard in thought. He paused in his petting of beard, "Wait does this have to do with the whole One business?"

I furrowed my brows. I chugged the last of my ale. A light burp erupted from my lips. I answered, "No."

I've seen the prince cozy up with his elven maiden. The two should be expecting within the next year. It makes me wonder when the King would find his One or the next-in-line. Thorin is up in his age and would soon make the young blond prince as his successor before he dies. She's seen the One business happen at any age. Of course certain things wouldn't develop like say wanting to have sex or kiss their One till later. While father was out doing long weeks of patrol, she would tuck us in giving us the story about her and father. It was nice AFTER everyone started to accept their relationship.

I sighed knowing Kili has not stopped staring at me for the actual answer. I answered truthfully, "I was thinking what would happen when my mother has to sail to Valinor. Would she take my father with her? No race other than elves has been to Valinor."

Kili walked up till he was beside me. He placed an arm around my shoulders, "What brought that on?"

I looked around seeing hobbits eating and drinking. Father and Thorin joining the old hobbit in his story telling. With the experience with children, my brothers and I, the two dwarves added effects to the hobbit's story about retaking Erebor. My shoulders slumped, "By the time I'm of age, my parents won't be on these lands."

Kili rubbed his chin with his free hand, "Well you'll have Fili and I to embarrass you. Also they wouldn't want to see you sad. I'm sure Miriel can take Dwalin with her to what was it?"

I answered for him, "Valinor."

Kili nodded, "Aye, that. There's gotta be a loop-hole somewhere about one bringing their Ones with them."

I mumbled, "I hope so."

Kili rubbed my shoulder with his already wrapped hand, "Come on! Let's enjoy the party! Don't be such a downer. I heard Gandalf brought fireworks!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Did he?"

Kili smiled big nodding, "Big ones."

A small smile started on my lips, "Alright. Let's join the group."

Kili tried to place his cheek against my own like when I was actually his height as a child. He, among the other male figures in my life, would rub their beard onto my cheeks. I tried pulling away from the dwarf but he kept a good grip on me. I nearly whined but laughed instead, "Kili! Stop!"

Kili's smile got bigger releasing me, "There you are. Now let's go."

I grumbled to myself while rubbing my abused cheek. I followed the dwarf through the dancing hobbits till we got to the table where mother and Fili sat. Halvor and Daemon was already dancing with some hobbit maidens. I noticed Frodo tried to urge a hobbit to go dance with a hobbit maiden. Halvor headed to the table. He grabbed my hand, "Come on."

I groaned, "I don't want to go and dance. I'm  **tall**."

Halvor rolled his eyes and yanked me off of my feet. He didn't release me till he placed me in front of a merry hobbit. The hobbit didn't seem to care of my height. I was taller than my brothers making me taller than the taller dwarves. The hobbit grabbed my hands and we started to twirl. A loud sizzle went to the sky. Everyone stopped to look at the bright firework. It was definitely big. Kili wasn't lying. My eyes widened when it took shape of a dragon. Frodo's voice called out to Bilbo, "Bilbo! Dragon!"

Immediately the hobbits started to scatter. I was grabbed by thick hands to move with the crowd. The firework, dragon, swooped low to the ground making everyone drop into the dirt. A protective hand was placed on top of my head. The sizzle of the firework sounded far and everyone looked up seeing it explode in the distance. The hobbits cheered at the spectacle. I moved to sit up and looked at who came to my 'rescue'. Father's chest was moving up and down quickly. He groaned when he sat up. Mother's voice sounded like it was getting closer, "You're not as young as you used to be, Dwalin."

Father grunted as he accepted his One's hand to stand up, " _Amrâlimê_ , I'm still the same."

Mother and I both know he's lying. A thick hand came into my vision and it was father's. I grabbed his forearm for extra security. He pulled me up, "Are you okay, my little  _azaghâl_?"

I nodded, "Yes,  _adad."_

His hand ran through my brunette locks with a small smile playing on his lips fondly. Halvor and Daemon ran over to us, "Are you okay?"

Mother nodded and answered for the rest of us, " Of course. It's a firework. It cannot do much harm unlike the real thing."

The twins and I stayed quiet as we thought over what our mother said. To change the mood, some of the hobbits called out to Bilbo, "Speech! Speech!"

Bilbo walked up to the makeshift stage. Our family moved to sit with the king and his princes. All of the hobbits especially Frodo looked at Bilbo dearly. The two oldest dwarves crossed their arms. I narrowed my eyes at the motion. Why would they be closed off to their great friend's speech? I was too focused and in thought to notice the 111 year old hobbit disappeared. However, a quiet cry of pain brought my attention. I moved quickly towards mother. The twins followed my actions. Father was already placing his hand on top of mother's turned white hand by the intensity of her grip. Halvor asked, "Are you alright,  _emel?_ "

I watched her nod giving a light smile trying to hide the pain. Father helped her up. He whispered something into her ear which she responded by a nod. Neither of us could hear what was being said with our hearing as the hobbits tried to figure out what happened. I looked past my parents, seeing the other three dwarves watch them leave the area to where I presume we left our ponies. Thorin spoke to his nephews before standing up. Halvor grabbed my arm, "Kallan!"

I broke away from my thoughts to look at my younger brother. His lips turned into a firm line. Daemon's knuckles was turning white as he clenched his fists. He's not happy with this turn of events. Bilbo disappeared. Mother is hurt by some unknown scar on her shoulder. Father went to comfort and remove her. Thorin went to who knows where. The two princes had a grim look to their faces. A merry celebration turned into pain. I am not sure what to think anymore. Our parents and the dwarves who are older keeping a secret from my brothers and I. I knew they were hiding some parts of the story of when they took back Erebor. Why keep it a secret? What darkness is out there?

* * *

**azaghâl means warrior.**


	4. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm aliveee! Well I was stuck on a huge writer's block on this. Like you have no idea. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! I felt that since there are a huge year difference between Bilbo's birthday and the fellowship that Arwen would be visiting home in between travels. That would be my thought on it. Should Kallan meet Legolas in passing/or actually meet him soon or have her meet him later? Of course it'll be a slow burn like Miriel and Dwalin's relationship.

Before we left Hobbiton, Halvor and mother broke away from the group to head to Lothlorien. On our travel on our way back home, we decided to stop at Rivendell. Lindir greeted us at Rivendell's gates, "Welcome back to Rivendell."

Thorin stood up straight to appear taller, "I need to speak with your lord."

Lindir gave a light nod, "Of course. I'll send word for him to meet you in the library."

Thorin nodded heading up the steps with Lindir. Kili looked around, "There's less elves around."

I looked around seeing he was right. That's rather odd. I could ask uncle about it but I doubt he will give me a definite answer. I nudged at my brother, "Let's go see if Elladan and Elrohir are around."

Daemon nodded turning to Fili and Kili, "Would you like to join?"

Fili and Kili both smiled wide, "Why not!"

Kili shoved his shoulder into his brother's, "We haven't fought with them in a long bit."

I raised an eyebrow. I piped up to my father, " _Adad_ , we are going to search for the twins and possibly Arwen."

A gruff nod came from Dwalin. I grabbed Fili's hand and dragged him up the stairway. The others followed quickly. We looked every hall and room for the twins. It wasn't till we got to the archery range where we could hear teasing in Elvish. Kili called out to three familiar elves, "I think you should try going against me!"

The three turned around. The twins called out, "What are you doing here?"

Arwen searched the little party and saw her two cousins were among the dwarves. Arwen broke away from her brothers to approach the group, "It's been a while."

I smiled, "That it has! We were traveling back from Hobbiton to head home. The king wanted to speak with uncle."

Daemon added, "Halvor and  _emel_  went to Lothlorien to speak with grandmother."

Arwen nodded with understanding. The cousins didn't notice the two dwarves broke off and went to talk with the elvish twins. I bounced on the balls of my feet, "Arwen, do you mind if we take a bath? I'm in great need of one."

Daemon rolled his eyes, "Women with their want to smell like flowers."

I smacked the back of my younger brother's head, "Be quiet you. I don't want to smell like I've been wrestling with ten horses like you. You've may of embraced your smell but I would like to smell nice every once a while."

Daemon rubbed the back of his head, "If it fits yer fancy. Like  _adad_  said to  _emel_  yer're not gonna find a good dwarf like that."

I scoffed. The tips of my ears burned. Arwen tried to diffuse the slowly escalating argument between siblings, "Daemon, why not you join my brothers and your other cousins? Kallan and I are going to head to the baths. A good female time."

Daemon shrugged heading to the other men. I glared daggers into my brother's thick skull. Arwen placed a small hand on my shoulder, "Let's head that way, shall we?"

I broke my glare away from my brother and looked up at Arwen. Despite myself being taller out of the elf-dwarf hybrids, I'm still incredibly short compared to Arwen. I mumbled, "I didn't ask to be a lady and head of my father's house."

Arwen lightly pressed her hand inbetween my shoulder blades, "We are born into our families. We don't exactly get to choose who we are family with."

I let out a large sigh.

* * *

My brunette locks created a circle around my person above water. Arwen undid her braids. She suggested, "Maybe you should undo your braids to give your hair a good cleanse."

I sat up straight to finger the braids on the side of my head. Since I do not have a beard,  _adad_  braided the house beads into two side hair braids. I brought a bead to my eye level, "I would be afraid to lose the bead."

Arwen moved closer, her brunette hair following her in her quake, in the water to look closer. She gestured to it, "Do you mind?"

I dropped the wet braid into her hand. Her lithe fingers inspected the intricate design of daughter of Dwalin. She released that bead and gentle took hold of the other bead. Her thumb lightly grazed across the design for the House of Durin. Arwen piped up, "I remember Auntie mentioned Dwalin was cousins with the king."

I let out a sigh, "Yes. It brought more pressure. As my  _adad_  would say, ' _Remember you would need to marry a good strong dwarf. A lord, oh Mahal a prince.'_ Then  _emel_  would interject and say ' _Dwalin, she can marry whoever she wants. The boys can too! If they want to marry an elf or dwarf, then so be it. Oh, even if the man is of Men!'_  That didn't go well with  _adad,_ of course."

Arwen chuckled, "He only wants what's best for you."

I mumbled, "Well what's best for me is to go on with my life and travel just like  _emel_  did."

Arwen took over my hair after she undid the braids. She placed the important beads to the side on a towel. Her lithe fingers massaged my scalp. I closed my eyes at the sensation. Arwen spoke up after a few moments, "You don't want to be a part of the dwarven king's court or be an ambassador like your brothers?"

I lightly shook my head, "The two have a passion for such things. You can leave me in the forest and I'll be content. I am not sure what exactly I want to do with my life."

I thought for a moment and snorted, "Hopefully not a princess. Imagine the responsibilities and pressure just being that!"

Arwen lightly poured a bowl of water over my head. She was careful not to get the water into my face. Arwen chuckled, "If you were to look for your One, should it matter what his or your station would be?"

I shrugged moving to clean Arwen's hair. My fingers massaged her scalp. With a free hand, I sprinkled some hair oils into her hair. I continued my ministrations of massaging her scalp. After a long bit of silence, Arwen thought to ask once more, "Kallan?"

I blinked, "Hm?"

Arwen repeated, "If he were to be your One, should it matter what his or your station would be in the end?"

I tossed the idea around. I let out a defeated sigh, "I guess not. If a prince, lord or even a farmer would be my One, Eru chose him for a reason. Doesn't mean I would like the outcome."

Arwen pulled away to dunk her head under the water. She surfaced shaking her head, "You're incredible."

I stuck my tongue out, "Not my fault I just want to travel and live."

* * *

By the time we were done, it was time for dinner. Elrond noticed the two women heading this way, "Ah nice of you two to join us. I presume your bath was satisfactory?"

Daemon commented while holding his hand over his nose jokingly, "You reek!"

I got close to my brother and pulled on his dwarvish ear, "Oh hush up!"

Daemon childishly called out for their father, " _Adad!_  Make her let go!"

Dwalin didn't do anything but take a bite of his deer meat. I released his ear, "You're 48 years old. Act like an adult and a man."

I plopped myself between Kili and Fili. Arwen took a seat on Elladan's right side. I pulled a few greens and deer meat onto my plate. I figured father went on a hunt for the deer off of uncle's lands. I complimented to father, "The deer is quite good,  _adad_."

A grunt came from him as he took in the compliment. Elrond started, "Kallan, I was asking your brother how his training was going."

I raised my eyebrows. I glanced at my brother who was scarfing down more meat down his throat. I swallowed about to answer but Arwen intercepted, "Father I would like to ask Miriel and Kallan if they would like to travel with me."

Elrond's eyebrow raised. Dwalin shook his head, "No. No, no, no. Kallan has lessons to attend to."

I nearly groaned but Daemon piped up, " _Adad_  it wouldn't hurt. From my understandin', Kallan have been doin' great in her lessons to be head. It would be a good break from it. I mean that's what the king did for Fili after a long time of lessons."

Dwalin glanced at his long time friend who minded his own business. Thorin sipped at his ale. Fili whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry you have to go through with this."

I let out a sigh. Dwalin huffed, "Fine."

My eyes met my cousin's which were filled with happiness. Daemon pulled at my hair resting on my back. I leaned back to have a view of my brother. He gave a smile and a thumbs up. A small smile graced my lips as I shook my head. My brothers and cousins knew of my wants and needs. After every lesson, I would find one of them and vent to them. I like to think our father is only hard on me due to the expectations of the court and neighboring dwarf kingdoms. A head of a dwarven family should and always be a male. It's written in their biological code. I believe it had to do with the lack of females in the dwarven race. However, our mother was raised differently. The two headstrong people, mother and father, fought relentlessly on who were to take over the family affairs. Obviously, mother won. I lightly stabbed my greens and took a few bites out of it. I don't know what Arwen is trying to do but as long as I'm with the forest it shouldn't be too bad, right?


	5. Proposition of a Wee Trip

I drew back the string keeping a sharp eye on the target far from me. The only good thing of having elven blood is the eye sight. All three of us were blessed with vision compared to a dwarf's vision, if I must say. It's great have that as an advantage for hunting. When some of the royal court, the ones who went to reclaim Erebor, go on a hunt, they would ask one of us to join. We always find the hidden creature in the trees. A melodic deep voice caught me by surprise, "Don't miss."

I huffed releasing the arrow angling it towards the ground to ensure someone's safety, "Elladan!"

I turned around seeing the taller elven cousin with amusement on his face. Elrohir appeared on my other side placing an arm on top of my head, "So we were thinking cousin, would you like to come join us for a day's ride to the little human tavern for a couple drinks?"

Shoving his arm off of my head, I walked over to the embedded arrow pulling it from the ground. I mumbled, "Ask Daemon. I'm sure he would be over the moon for some ale."

Elrohir waved his hand side to side, "We wanted to ask you. Daemon couldn't. Your father, the ever strong dwarf he is, is keeping your brother on a tight training schedule with the princes."

Once turned around, I rolled my eyes pointing the arrow at Elrohir, "I hear the sarcasm dripping from your words. Watch what you say about my father."

Elladan gave a dirty look to his younger twin. Elladan tried to clean up the now sour mood of his cousin, "Ignore Elrohir. He had sour wine this morning. Now will you join us? It would be fun. Better than practicing your archery by yourself."

I glanced at the targets a few meters away then back at my cousins. I let out a heavy groan, "Yer're not goin' to leave me alone aren't you?"

Elladan smiled widely, "Oh you know us so well, dear cousin!"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side. I adjusted my grip on my bow, "No, yer're just like the dwarven princes. You four are supposed to be the older and wiser ones than me."

I wiggled out of my cousin's grip, "Well let me notify my father and the king of this side excursion I would be forced to go on."

Elrohir huffed, "Don't be like that. We aren't forcing you to."

I raised an eyebrow. The brothers avoided my eye contact. I shook my head, "That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me."

I headed to where I am sure the four men would be lingering about.

_clink._

_clink._

I rounded the corner seeing Fili having a go with my brother. I piped up, "Don't loose your footin', Daemon."

Daemon's bushy brows furrowed as he regained his concentration. He effectively blocked Fili's under swing. My father, with crossed arms, turned towards me, "Don't distract the boy."

I chuckled handing Kili's bow to Kili, "If he were to be in a battle, he cannot afford to get distracted. I'm a welcomed distraction."

A grunt came from my brother. He pushed Fili's sword off of his. He breathed out, "I've gotten better, you goblin."

I scrunched up my nose. I walked towards the two sparring. My hair fanned out when I ducked from a swipe coming from my brother. I reached for his sword wielding hand and pressed on his palm's pressure point. A clank sound was made as he dropped his sword. Before my brother officially register what happened, I twisted my grip to twist his arm behind him. I kicked my foot at his legs making him fall on to his knees. I bent down to his ear and breathed out, "Who you callin' goblin?"

I released my sibling. Our father scolded at my brother, "Be more aware of your surroundin's. An enemy could easily come up from behind ya and take ya down."

Daemon turned to glare at me. I shrugged, "He's not wrong, Dae."

Our father turned to me. His eyes hardened, "Ya interfered with his training. Yer were goin' to train later."

I could see my two elvish cousins peering around the corner. Dwalin caught the subtle switch of eyes. He turned around and saw my cousins disappearing from view. Daemon and I could hear our father clearly as he mumbled under his breath, " Those two are always a thorn in me side."

I proposed the trip to my father and king, " _Adad_ , King Thorin. I request to head to the neighboring trading town of Men with Elrohir and Elladan. It would be during our stay here so it would not interfere with our trip back home."

Thorin looked over at his chief of guard. He knew the younger dwarf has been protective over his daughter. However, he knew what kind of capable fighter his friend's daughter is. Thorin switched his eyes over to me. He gave a friendly shoo wave, "I don't mind. The nearest town, if I recall, is about a day's trip, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Aye it is."

Dwalin stared at me then looked over at his long time friend. Their eyes met and if one were to be paying attention to the king of Erebor they would notice a subtle nod. Dwalin let out a haggard sigh, "Alright. Fine. You two!"

Two pairs of feet scrambled from the corner. Elladan playfully saluted to my father, "We will ensure her safety, Dwalin. You know we would."

I huffed crossing my arms, "I can handle myself, thank ya very much!"

Daemon grumbled, "Oh she can go on a wee trip and skip out on trainin' while I'm over here bustin'-."

Fili held out his hand for his cousin to take, "Let's start over, future chief of guard."

Daemon sent a glare my way. Daemon slapped his hand into Fili's hand. In one swift movement, Fili had Daemon on his feet. I cleared my throat, "Well I shall be headin' out with them. I'll be back in three days."

Dwalin gave a curt nod before turning to his son, "Start."

Clashing of swords replaced the silence. I headed to my two cousins, "I'll grab my pack from my room and meet you at the stairs?"

Elrohir smiled big, "Yes. We will bring the horses."

* * *

Being the oldest of the three of us, Elladan led our small group. I'm in the middle and Elrohir pulled the rear. I piped up to replace the silence, "Why the sudden trip to the trading town?"

Elrohir answered, "We were bored."

I glanced briefly behind me to see a bored looking Elrohir. I turned my head forward. I asked, "Who is goin' to pay for the room?"

Elladan teased, "You are, of course!"

I narrowed my eyes at the older twin. He laughed, "It was hard to resist. I'm teasing you. I'll be paying for the room and board."

I might regret accepting this little side trip with these two.


	6. I Can Beat Y-Wait What's Going on!

My eyes stayed on my opponent's face. A small smirk graced my features, "Yer're sure ya can beat a mere woman?"

My opponent gave a smirk placing his elbow on the barrel's top, "Oh I know I can, lass."

My twin cousins leaned against a pillar nearby drinking two separate jugs of ale. Each of them had a knowing smirk hidden behind their ales. I flexed my fingers before placing my elbow on the barrel. Another man stood near by collecting bets on who would win. Once he finished, he went back to the two of us. He eyes the two of us, "Now I don't want any dirty dealin'. On the count of three. One."

Our hands conjoined.

"Two."

With a silent three, the two of us battled in strength. I was blessed to have the type of strength I was given. Having mixed blood gave me the advantage. Less than a minute, the man's hand was pushed down claiming me the winner. The man stood up in anger, "She cheated!"

I held up my hands up in defense, "I did no such thing. I played fair just like anyone else would have."

The man who collected the bets and officiated this arm wrestle looked between the two of us. My opponent kept going, "I know she cheated, Randolph! There is no such thing of a woman of Men to beat a man with brute strength!"

Another voice piped up, "I'll have a go, if I may."

The voice sounded of a deep melody. Not too deep like my father's. My opponent huffed, "No I want a do over!"

The not so official officiant, Randolph, tore his eyes from the grumbling angered man to the owner of the voice. His brows shot up, "Jack, go get a pint. It's on me."

My brows furrowed. I looked around before I found a blond heading this way. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him. He's an elf. That's why this so called Randolph pushed the other man to the side. He wants to see if I can beat an elf. The twin elves narrowed their eyes on the sight of a familiar prince. Elrohir whispered harshly to his cousin, "Kallan."

I ignored my cousin's whispered calls. My previous opponent moved over to the bar grumbling. My new opponent sat in front of me. This time Elladan tried, "Kallan."

A twinkle was behind the blond's blue eyes. I smirked, "Ya sure?"

The blond looked amused, "Of course."

He placed his elbow on the barrel. New bets were pushed around. I flicked my braid towards my back. I adjusted m y elbow on the barrel. Right when our fingers touched. My mind was sucked out of this moment and placed into another. It felt surreal.

_Lithe fingers touched my face. Brown eyes met grey. A smile graced the older elf maiden's features. Her words came out soft, "You are a seer, my gwning."_

_Soft lips reached down and kissed my forehead. Mother pulled away with a sense of happiness, "I can help you with it. We will start with lessons tonight."_

It was a few seconds but it was enough for me to lose the little match. I blinked pulling my hand away like his hand burned mine. I studied the one eyebrow raised blond. I stood up abruptly. I mumbled out, "I'm turnin' in for the night."

Elrohir called my name, "Kallan!"

Elladan stared down at the blond prince. The older twin didn't stop his brother who went after their cousin. Someone had to be with her when she found out she had gained her power. Elladan's lips turned into a frown, "Legolas."

The blond perked up at the sound of his name. The blond shoved himself off of the chair. He studied the brunette who nursed his ale, "Elladan, am I correct?"

The blond walked over to the brunette. He lowered his voice, "By the sight of your brother running after the girl, you three know each other. You three were deceiving the people here."

Elladan nearly rolled his eyes, "Hardly. She never once claimed what she is. They pieced it together and came out she was of Men."

Legolas glanced where the brunettes ran off to, "Guessing she is of Rivendell."

Elladan moved in front of Legolas' sight, "No. She's not. Now I appreciate it if you don't have interest in her. Her parents aren't in favor of elves from Mirkwood."

Legolas held up his hands in defense, "An elven girl with the guard of Lothlorien in a tavern filled with Men. It looks odd."

Another voice intervened in the conversation, "Elladan."

The brunette and blond turned to the exact version of the brunette. Elrohir scrunched up his nose at Legolas, "You're close to Rivendell, for what reason?"

Legolas eyed the brunette before answering, "Traveling. My father allowed me to travel throughout the lands."

Elrohir grabbed the prince's traveling tunic and pulled him close. His words turning into Elvish, " _If you come near our lands or come near her-."_

The older twin unlatched his twin away from the prince. He lowered his voice, "You're causing a commotion, brother."

Legolas fixed his tunic with a huff. Legolas spoke, "If you must know, I'm only near your lands to travel to Erebor. I'm going to be visiting someone from my own."

The brothers looked at each other for a split second. They know they would have no say in keeping the King's caravan back. Dwarves are stubborn creatures. The only thing to make sure the prince wouldn't come near their cousin is Dwalin. Elladan wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, "We are done here. Safe travels, Prince."

* * *

I stared at my hair beads. The deep engravings showing of my position and family reflected light. The door to our room opened and in came two hushed voice s. I piped up, "You do know I can hear you. I did inherit elven hearing."

That made the two immediate close their mouths. Elladan sat down next to me on the bed. His hand rested on my knee and gave it a squeeze. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

I squinted at the House of Durin bead before letting out a sigh. I mumbled, "I wish  _emel_  was here."

Elrohir crossed his arms sitting on the other bed, "What you described to me sounded like a vision. You were able to tap into your power of seer."

Elladan glanced at his brother before fixing his eyes on his cousin, "You know, auntie was able to talk to grandmother through mind link or something of the sort. Maybe you could try that since she is in Lothlorien."

I looked between the two elves. I let out a haggard sigh falling onto my back, "How would one even do that? You two don't even have such power. How come now all the sudden I am able to tap into this so called seer power."

Elladan knew his brother wouldn't speak of this as much but he thought to share it with his cousin, "Your mother had problems with her visions just about right before you were born."

I turned my head on the bed and narrowed my eyes, "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Elladan continued, "Well it had to do with your father. Your mother didn't know why her visions weren't clear till after she met her One. Elrohir and I told her it had to do with her not being able to find her One. Anyways, despite not having clear visions she was still able to have normal visions about certain things. She said she was able to see a dwarf in danger and was able to save him. I think his name was Ori."

My face lit up at the sound of the name, "The King's Scribe! He was really nice. I've met him when I was a wee lass. He gave me a book to draw pr write things in for my birthday."

I felt my shoulders sag down. My lips turned into a frown, "However, we have not heard from 'im and Uncle Balin in a long while. I really would like to go see them if they're still alive."

Elladan quickly changed the subject, "Anyways! Your visions could have great things to it. Auntie told us, when we were younger, stories of her travels and how her visions helped her help people. Just don't take too long with finding your One. It can have repercussions just like Auntie had."

I tched, "I don't need a One. I'm fine on me own! Soon I'll figure out what I want to do and I'll have a nice home of me own."

Elrohir nearly rolled his eyes. He felt this is just like how their aunt acted when her visions started to get blurry. Elrohir undid his crossed arms, "To get in contact with your mother, try meditating. It might help. We've seen her do that."

I sat up crossing my legs over one and the other. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly, I slowed my breathing and focused. I will figure out how to get in contact with mother if its the last thing I do.


	7. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Woowee this is a long one. Let me know what you think! Also I had Dwalin and Miriel not talk about the prince or Mirkwood much around the children despite it being a logical choice from diplomatic use. I mean would you want your children to know about the blond royal crew of Mirkwood who tortured and locked you up?
> 
> But I think once they are old enough the parents would mention it. Seriously or teasingly. Life is short-errrr I mean long?

I was not able to get any sleep last night. I had no luck in contacting mother. I nursed a tankard of ale. The bartender cleaned a few glasses from the early hour rush. Elladan and Elrohir went into the trading town to pick up some supplies for their father. Someone sat onto the bar stool two down from me. I sipped on my ale in thought.

"Your guard is not with you this morning."

I turned my head to the side glancing at the person who decided to occupy the seat. I hummed, "Hm? Guard?"

The blond elf sipped on his ale, "Elladan and Elrohir, Lothlorien's guard. They were with you last night and seem protective over you."

I snorted. I chugged the remainder of my ale. I corrected him, "Protective? I can handle myself on my own. The two know what I can do. I was trained by the best warrior. I am sure if I did not feel a sudden wave of sickness, I would of beaten you."

The elf next to her chuckled, "I am sure. We are equal in strength as you are the same as me."

I mentally thought, hardly. I tilted my head side to side, "You keep thinkin' that, blondie."

An arm wrapped around my shoulders, "While we were out, we gathered the horses. We should head out."

I turned my head seeing Elrohir was the owner of the arm. I pushed myself off the stool glancing at the blond who kept an interested ear and eye on us "Alright. Well blondie, when and if we meet again I want a rematch."

A smirk played on the blond's lips hidden by his tankard. My cousin guided me outside where Elladan held onto all three reigns. Elrohir murmured to Elladan, "He was by her at the bar."

I feel my cousins forget how much I can hear and make out. I decided against pointing out my hearing capabilities to them. Instead, I thought of why the two did not like the blond elf as much and what past the three have. I slid onto my horse's saddle. Leaning forward, I gave some loving words in Elvish and Khuzdul to my horse, "My sweet, I will treat you an apple from Uncle's apple grove."

* * *

The three of us headed back on the path to Rivendell whereas the blond prince gathered his horse and supplies to head to Erebor. Despite his previous fancy with the red head, he cares for her as a friend. In her recent letter, her pregnancy with her first child has been eventful and would like comfort from an old friend.

When the three of us were at Rivendell's steps, my father stood by the steps with his arms crossed. A pipe was between his lips. Elladan hopped off of his horse and clapped the brute on his shoulder, "I did mention we would bring her back in one piece, didn't we Elrohir?"

The younger twin huffed. Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother. I gave the reigns to Elrohir who offered to take my horse to the stables. I fiddled with my braid heading to my father. I piped up, " _Adad_ I think my elven power manifested."

Dwalin was midway of putting his pipe back his mouth before he turned to his only daughter. His brows knitted together, "Aye? They did?"

I nodded then became unsure by tilting my head side to side, "I think so."

Elladan saw his brother coming up the path. He turned to the two, "I shall take my leave."

With the twins gone, it was just my father and I. I released my braid before letting out a huge sigh, "It felt like a dream and it had  _emel_ in it sayin' she would train me."

I huffed, "Elladan and Elrohir claim it was a vision and I was able to awaken my seer power. If I did not touch that blond elf's hand, I would not be in this confusing state."

Dwalin's teeth clamped onto his pipe. His words were lightly muffled by the pipe, "Blond elf? A man? What is his name?"

My lips went into a firm line, " _Adad_ I did not deem his name important on a mere arm wrestle match. Yes a man. He did not make an effort to hide he was in fact an elf. I will not have this conversation about men as I know I can and will handle my head of family duties by myself. No dwarf, elf or man will hold me down, remember?"

Dwalin puffed on his pipe while he listened to his daughter get frustrated at his questions. While his daughter was growing up to now, he made sure no man take away his baby girl. He knew the way he was acting always irritated his daughter but he cannot help it. She is a dwarven  _elvish_  woman. He felt the need to protect her. His wife would say different as if she knew something he did not. His wife, mother of his three children, did enforce their children did not need a significant other till they are ready or want one. She would not force them like her parents and family did. It worked out in the end for Dwalin and Miriel as they are happily married with three beautiful children.

Dwalin blew out a ring of smoke, "We are to leave for Erebor tomorrow so get some rest. Your brother is already asleep."

I gave a light bow of my head before leaving my father at the steps. On my way to my room, I found my cousins speaking to my other set of cousins. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I called out to my dwarven cousins, "Fili, Kili I heard we are leaving in the morning so I suggest you two get some sleep. It is a long journey from here to back home."

Fili scolded me, "Why aren't you in bed?"

I thrusted my thumb behind me, "I was speaking with my  _adad._ "

Kili came up with a retort, "Well... Well we were talking to Elladan and Elrohir about Legolas."

I knitted my brows together when I saw Fili smack his brother upside the head and the twins give him a look. I asked, "Who is Legolas?"

Elladan tried to change subject, "Shouldn't you head to bed? Fili and Kili said your company will be rising early."

I eyed my elven cousin before flicking my eyes to my dwarven cousins, "Who is Legolas?"

Fili looked apologetic to my elven cousins before turning to me. He headed over placing his hands on each side of me, "He is an arse. He sent your mother to a cell and had your father in chains. Just because they were together."

I felt my temper rise. I shoved my cousin's hands off my arms, "Who does this Legolas think he is?"

Elrohir crossed his arms explaining, "The prince of Mirkwood. He was heavily influenced by his father who was a tyrant. After the five army war, he disappeared."

Elladan spoke under his breath, "Until recently."

Luckily for him, I did not pick up his words as I fumed. I clenched and unclenched my fists, "If I see this prince of Mirkwood I will give him a piece of my mind. He has no right to judge or anythin' to treat people like that because they were destined to be together."

I turned my heel to head to my room, "I'm goin' to bed before I ruin somethin'!"

Once in the safety of my room, I huffed taking off my tunic and throwing it to the side of the room. Next came my trousers and boots. I grumbled, "I don't understand why people have a problem with those who were destined to love each other. Sure,  _emel_  and  _adad_  are two different races but that should not mean anythin'!"

I headed into the shared bathing room between my normal assigned room and my brothers' assigned room. I locked my brother's shared bathroom door and turned back to the bathing tub. I turned the knob releasing the water from its confinements. I undid my hair braids and placed the beads on a stool. A mirror was across the room. Slowly, i walked towards it. My eyes picked out the differences between an elf and dwarf separately comparing to my body. I mumbled, "Being two separate races would be easy but having the two mixed together, who would want such creature?"

I gripped my hips seeing the amount of cushion rested there, "If people had trouble with two different races being together, what about a mixed child?"

I reached up touching the sides of my cheeks feeling the smoothness. No hint of stubble growing. My hands slid down to my chest. They were decent size but not busting from the seams like a dwarven woman's. They were as small like an elf maidens. My shoulders were smaller than my hips. A few dwarven men, I overheard, commented on my body having a dwarven woman's behind but a filthy elven's top half. I stared at my body once more before turning away with a feeling of resignation. I turned off the water and slipped my body in the warm water. Body and hair oils were arranged near the bathing tub. I picked up a rose infused oil and took a deep breath in of the scent. Slowly, I released my breath. Rose scented oils helped me relax. It might be because when we were younger, Daemon shoved a rose into my face and I fell in love with the scent.

_Halvor pointed to a flower bed, " Let's get Kal these!"_

_Daemon went ahead of his brother towards the flower bed. Daemon held out his arm to stop his brother from running over the Princess and their mother's flower garden, "Watch it! We don't need another scolding!"_

_Halvor stuck out his tongue. Daemon's eyes searched the flower beds. Halvor pointed to a peony, "What about this one?"_

_Daemon shook his head, "No, let's get a rose!_ Emel _said good smelling flowers are good to give to girls."_

_Halvor scrunched up his nose. He shook his head, "I don't know about that. I would think the prettiest one would be good to give to girls."_

_Daemon made up his mind. He reached over to the bush and plucked a Damask white with red edges rose. Daemon gave a satisfied nod, "You can pick what you wnat but I am giving Kallan this one."_

_Halvor looked at his brother's choice of flower and decided to go for the biggest flower the women had. He plucked a purple sphere like spiked flower. He raked his mind for the name of it. A Blue Glow Globe Thistle, if he recalled correctly. Daemon looked at his brother's choice, "I don't know if she will like that one. Plus you took away the bees' flower!"_

_Halvor gestured to the whole bed of them, "They have a whole bed of them! It'll be okay."_

_Daemon let out a sigh, "Fine, let's go give these to her. It'll cheer her up!"_

_The twins searched for their older sister. Sitting on the royal steps was their sister. She rested her cheeks against her hands which were propped up on her knees. Daemon and Halvor thrusted their flower choices in their sister's face, "We got you these!"_

_Halvor nodded, "We hope you like them!"_

_I looked up seeing two different flowers in my face. I glanced over the flowers seeing my brothers' expectant faces. A small smile graced my lips, "Thank you, you two. I love them both."_

_Daemon saw the wounds littering over my knuckles. He pointed to them, "Did you get_ emel _to look at those?"_

 _Halvor nudged his brother, "_ Emel _and_ Adad  _does not know about this, remember?"_

_I saw a familiar dwarven woman trailing after one stocky dwarf. I breathed out, "Well now they know."_

_The shrill of the dwarven woman's voice trailed up the hill, "If ye do not put yer daughter in line, I will ask an audience with the King. She had no right to beat Barric like that! Ye raisin' an barbarian, Dwalin!"_

_My eyes started to sting. Halvor and Daemon stood in front of their sister with their arms crossed. Dwalin didn't see his children ahead. The woman continued, "This what happens when ye have a non-dwarven mother. The children don't know how to act-."_

_Dwalin turned his heel to the enraged mother. He felt his anger bubbling up. He growled, "Naryn, for the love of Mahal will you be quiet! My daughter does not raise her fist unless it was called for. I taught her such things. Yer son have been raggin' on her for her being a girl and from what I hear nowadays her bein' a half and half child. It's more ye need to teach yer son some manners. Miriel is a wonderful mother, more than ye'll ever be. And if yer forgettin' I am the King's Chief of Guard, I have an audience with 'im and dinner every day. Now get goin', ye she witch!"_

_The mother huffed and pointed her finger towards Dwalin, "Just ye wait, Dwalin son of Fundin!"_

_The mother of Barric turned her heel. Dwalin yelled back at her, "Oh don't worry, I'll be waitin'!"_

_Dwalin watched the enraged woman go down the slope. He let out a haggard sigh turned up the mountain. He finally took noticed of his children. The one in the heat of it all pushed her brothers aside with the flowers still in her hands. She ran up to her father and hugged his waist. I nuzzled my face into the comfort of the smell of pipe smoke and sweat. I mumbled, "Thank you."_

_Dwalin looked at his sons who gave their father a satisfied nod before looking down at his eldest. Dwalin placed a comforting hand on his eldest, "How about we go and find Uncle Thorin and train for a bit?"_

_I nodded into his waist. Halvor and Daemon got excited, "Oh yes!"_

_Daemon pointed out to their father, "Did you see the flowers we got for Kallan?"_

_Dwalin glanced at his daughter's hands seeing two different flowers gripped. Dwalin reached over at his sons' heads and messed up their hair, "They're good. I hope ye asked Princess Dis."_

_Immediately the boys' faces turned red in embarrassment. Dwalin shook his head. He picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulder. With his free hand, he gather his twin boys, "Alright, alright.. Let's go ask her. I'm sure she be alright with it."_

A light knocked on the conjoined door accompanying a voice, "Kallan?"

I emerged from the water with a light gasp. The voice started again, "Kallan? Are ye okay?"

I answered, "Daemon?"

Daemon's voice went through the door, "I got worried when I didn't hear anythin' else."

I adjusted my position in the tub. I ringed out my brunette hair. I reassured my brother, "I'm fine. I was under the water for a bit."

His voice came out strong, "I heard ye earlier. A man would be near stupid to not want to be with ye."

I glanced up at the ceiling. I moved the water to remove the excess oil on my arms. I spoke quietly enough Daemon could hear, "Can we not talk about this, Dae? I want to be free of such thoughts during our journey home."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Daemon clenched his fist. He seen his sister go through hardships. He noticed from an early age that females and females who are mixed do not have the same rights as those of the separate races. Elven maidens are accepted among elven men. Dwarven women are rare among dwarves so they are protected by the males. Elves are slightly against an union with Men but agree to it if it is what was written. Dwarves only see themselves with a dwarven woman and if not then they are busy with their craft. Unless Mahal or any other sole maker of race, decide it to be destined like his parents, you cannot argue with it. There would be those who are against it like his parents and the company at first... Then due to circumstances, they accepted it. His parents fell in love and had three children. The company, his Uncle Elrond and his grandmother accepted the union and the children that came from it. Their grandfather is a different story. Each of them could see the distaste of dwarves and the reluctance of seeing the children. Daemon wouldn't tell anyone but he didn't like going to see his grandfather. He didn't want to see the judgement and prejudice towards him and his siblings.

Daemon rested his forehead against the door. He piped up, "Well if ye need anythin' ye know I'm here."

His sister's voice came through the door, "Aye, I know. Go to bed and get some rest, Dae."


	8. Left to One's Thoughts

Daemon didn't speak of what happened last night. I didn't bring it up again. Fili and Kili were on each side of me riding on the path. I glanced at the two of them, "What is it that you want?"

Kili leaned forward to get a glimpse of my face, "Oh nothing. We heard from the elf twins you gained your seer power. Is that right?"

Daemon overheard and exclaimed, "What! And ye didn't tell me!"

I let out a deep breath, "I don't know what it is or if it is what one would call a seer power."

Dwalin interrupted the conversation between us, "Ye got what yer mam got."

Daemon clicked his reigns forward and his pony was a little ahead of our three. Daemon turned around on the saddle, "Can ye tell me if I get to win this year's tournament for Durin's Day?"

I clicked my tongue, "That's not how that works and you know it."

Daemon's face held fake disappointment, "It was a worth to try."

I rolled my eyes. Daemon commented, "I am quite jealous of you though."

I mumbled, "Don't be."

Thorin cleared his throat, "From what yer mother done for us, ye bein' able to be a seer is a good thing. Ye can help Fili when he becomes King or whoever ye may see fit."

Fili leaned over his pony and patted my leg. I brought my attention to him and he winked. Fili piped up, "We would make a good team. And you could help me protect our people, that is if you want."

I moved a few strands of my brunette hair behind my pointed ear. I didn't know what to say or think at that moment. The boys talked among themselves. I half-listened to their words as I kept drifting to my thoughts. Thorin and my father spoke quietly between the two of them. I just want to go home and not think of my new founded power.

* * *

I adjusted my pack on my shoulder, "I'm goin' ahead."

I turned to the left of the King's Hall down a path. I slowed my pace when the flower beds came into view. I reached for the two flowers my brothers gave me that day. The two flowers do not go well together but they are still beautiful in their own way. A female voice caught my attention, "Oh, Kallan you're back. That would mean Kili is back as well."

I stood up straight seeing a familiar red head but latched to her arm was the familiar blond. I narrowed my eyes at the blond, "What are you doin' here?"

The blond's brows raised his brows, "I should ask the same for yourself but seeing you know Tauriel..."

His words started to die off on his lips. I looked between the two elves then pieced it together, "You're from the Woodland realm."

This is one of the times where I wish I had elven height. I stood on my tippy toes pointing the flowers in his face, "If I was in the mood for a rematch, I would, Blondie."

Tauriel looked between Legolas and her friend while rubbing the swell of her belly. Legolas chuckled pushing the flowers out of his face. Without thinking, he took the flowers out of my hands before he challenged myself by leaned down close to my face, "I would still win, oh all mighty."

I pulled away leaning back on the balls of my feet not thinking about my flowers. I huffed hearing him using my name's meaning, "I cannot and will not deal with you right now, Blondie. You don't know who you messin' with truly."

I moved passed the duo. I called out to Tauriel giving a little wave of a hand, "Kili should be finished with the King."

Tauriel gave her thanks.

* * *

Tauriel rounded onto her friend, "Were you just flirting with Kallan?"

Legolas shook his head, "I wouldn't have thought of it. I had an arm wrestle match with her in the trading town a half a day or so from here."

Tauriel rubbed the spot the babe kicked her at. She breathed through her nose to release the pain. Legolas asked his red headed friend, "If she had Lothlorien guard with her, what is her relationship with the twins?"

The red head slowly changed the topic, "If Kili is done with the King, do you mind walking me back to my quarters?"

Legolas' lips went into a firm line. He crossed his arms, "Tauriel."

The flowers' stems gripped tightly in his fists. Legolas felt a tug between his fists. Tauriel lightly pulled at the flowers, "I would rather you not destroy these beautiful flowers. They are Miriel and the Princess' flowers."

Legolas released the two separate flowers. His brows knitted together in confusion. He asked, "What is this Kallan's relation with Miriel? Those Twins? Let's go back to that question, Tauriel."

Tauriel looked up from the flowers to her friend. Legolas noticed his friend was hesitant so he shook his head, "Nevermind. I'll ask later. Shall I escort you to your husband now?"

Tauriel gave a light nod, "Please."

The two hooked arms together once more before heading to Tauriel and Kili's quarters. Tauriel can only think on how he can put the two together once her friend is near her family. It's not that hard to miss.

* * *

I laid on my cot with my hands behind my head. A few voices sounded inside of our little home. A knock was made against my door. I called out, "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and it revealed Fili. Fili asked, "May I step in?"

I moved to a sitting position and gestured to a spot beside me, "Aye."

Fili closed the door behind him and sat down on my cot. He looked around the room noticing a couple of swords rest to the side in a cloth, a few drawn portraits hung on the walls and a journal of some type laying on the table. A few things weren't there before since he was last here. Fili clapped his hands together to refresh his thought process, "Alright, Kallan."

I hummed, "Hmm?"

Fili's mustache wiggled side to side as he spoke, "I didn't mean to place that weight on yer shoulders earlier."

My fingers fiddled with the blanket. Fili continued, "I know you are not wanting to be held down and I understand that. When I do become King, you do not have to be at my side on the council."

I opened my mouth then closed it. My lips went into a firm line. Fili noticed the difficulty I am having. Fili let out a deep breath, "How about this... With what ever you may decide to do, it is your power. You decide what you want to do with it. I want you to feel more comfortable with this new found power."

I finally piped up, "Fili, thank you for coming by. I have been in thought since I was able to tap into this power. I do not want word to get out. I..."

Words started to die on my tongue. I tried again, "I..."

My words weren't coming together. Fili placed a hand ontop of my fiddling hands. He gave it a squeeze, "It's okay."

I gave a soft smile towards my cousin. I reached over and gave him a hug. My voice came out small, "Thank ye."

I don't want to have any word other than those close due to those around would try to take an advantage. I don't want to be used for such thing. I want to live as normal as one can.


	9. Wait, You are Him?

The day still had daylight. A few of my father's guard was training on the grounds.  _Adad_  stood at the edge with his arms crossed. Halvor was beside him mimicking our father. With the dull flat side of my sheathed blade resting on my shoulder I called out to the two as I head down the path, "Mind if I join in?"

The two males of my family whipped their head to my person. Dwalin looked down at his son as he waited for what his son had to say. It was Halvor's training session, not his. Dwalin was overseeing his son's training. Basically he was there for show. Halvor undid his arms pointing to a dwarf who was recently recruited, "You, Torren I have a new challenge for ye."

The other guards paused in their mock fights to see the new cocky guard walk towards the son of the chief of guard. I arrived beside my brother with my sheathed sword resting against my neck. Torren saw myself standing next to my brother and gestured with his axe, "Want me to fight an elf? That is a bit of an height advantage, isn't it?"

Some of the senior guard chuckled. Halvor looked up at me and gestured to the training ring, "Kallan."

I smiled, "Pleasure."

I headed to the training ring, "Torren, am I right? Yer're from the Iron Hills?"

Torren eyed me, "Aye, that's right."

I unsheathed my sword tossing the cover to the side, "I don't think ye ever seen an elf as I'm not one."

Quickly, I lunged forward and he brought his axe to meet my metal. I kept trying to push his guard down, "I understand I may not look like 'im but I assure ye I am a dwarf."

I pushed his axe off of my sword. He slid a few away from his original position. He raised his axe as he gave a battle cry. He charged towards my person but I side-stepped the dwarf turning around to push my foot into his knees. Torren fell one knee to the ground. He seethed through his teeth as he twisted his upper body to give my body a swipe. I placed my sword down to guard. With myself distracted by the blade, Torren pushed himself up and knocked myself into a surprise with a tackle. His arms wrapped themselves around my hips. My back landed onto the ground. Wind was knocked out of my lungs. I may of underestimated this dwarf by his attitude.

Dwalin tried to hide his laugh. Halvor noticed Gimli and Fili entering the training hall. He called out, "The Prince is here!"

Torren pushed himself off of me. He went over where his discarded blade was and picked it up. The guard gave a light bow of their heads. Dwalin held out his hand to his daughter, "I think ye need more training if ye let an Iron Hills dwarf take you out like that."

I scoffed. I ignored my father's outstretched hand and pushed myself up. I have my pride. I gave a light bow of my head to Fili. Gimli departed from Fili and headed over to me. He clapped my back with a teasing tone, "Ye lost, eh?"

Halvor cleared his throat, "Gimli, take a group with you and start patrol at the edge of the lands. Then report back to me when you come back."

Halvor met up with the prince. Halvor asked, "What do we have the joy of your visit, Fili?"

Fili could see the irritation on his female cousin's face. Anyone who knew of her closely knew that she was cycling back in her head what of her mistakes during the mock fight. Miriel and Dwalin tried to get her not to be too swept up by it. Fili raised an eyebrow when he saw a relaxed face on her face. He could only think she shortened her cycle back of her progress.

Fili piped up, "Actually I am here for Kallan."

I raised an eyebrow. Gimli and a few of the guard already left to their ponies. Fili's mustache tails swung side to side as he spoke, "Mother asks of you to join her and Tauriel down to Dale."

I scrunched up my nose, "I hope it's not dresses. Again."

Fili laughed boisterously, "Nay, it's more of yer speed."

My eyes gave a light twinkle, "Maps and books?"

Fili nodded. He held out his arm for me to take, "I shall escort my favorite cousin to them."

Halvor overheard when he pulled away to speak with his father, "Hey!"

I chuckled, "Sorry Hal, I'm better."

I heard my brother huffed as Fili guided me towards where his mother and sister-in-law would be at.

* * *

Dis grew fond of her son's wife, however she felt like she was getting pricked by the sudden appearance of her blond friend. Out of the corner of her eye, Dis noticed her son in arms with Dwalin's only daughter. Fili released my arm, "I brought Kallan like you asked, mother."

Fili noticed one extra person to the usual female outing. He squinted his eyes, "Legolas."

When I heard the name, I turned to Fili then saw his eyesight. The conversation back with my two sets of cousins came back into my mind. I pointed a finger at the blond, "YOU!"

Legolas' brows knitted together, "Me?"

I huffed, "You're the one who locked up my  _emel_ and wouldn't let her be with her One!"

Legolas moved past his red headed friend and towered over the elf-look-a-like. His blue eyes picked out the similarities between the woman infront of him with the two people he once locked away and tortured. Fili pulled at my bicep and pulled me behind him. Fili crossed his arms. He was pulling the protective brother stance. He did the same when him and Kili were growing up and dwarves would pick on his brother for the lack of facial hair. Having dwarvish blood pumping through my veins didn't help this situation but I could hear it thunder in my ears. I called out to the blond, "What did you have against two people of different races who were meant to be together? You seem fine with Tauriel and Kili's union!"

Legolas felt his pointed ears heat up. Dis cleared her throat, "Enough. Kallan, I'm sure yer parents handled with this. Thank you my son for bringing her to me. If ye please, take Legolas with ye."

Fili glanced behind him seeing the taller than him female with her jaw clenched. Fili turned back around grabbing the elf prince's bicep, "Let's go."

Legolas allowed the dwarf prince to pull him away. Before they rounded the corner, he got one last glance at the fuming half-breed. Tauriel let out a breath, "That went better than I expected to go."

I turned to the pregnant elf, "You knew?"

Dis moved slightly in front of the elf blocking my view of the elf. Well as much as the tall for a dwarf but shorter than an elf woman can. Dis placed her hands on her hips, "Kallan. I think the one of the reasons why yer father has not kicked the prince out is because he was able to get his One and be able to have ye and yer brothers."

I scoffed mumbling, "I am sure he doesn't want to get an earful of a possible war with Mirkwood."

Tauriel heard the mumble. She bit her lip as she rubbed the swell of her stomach. Tauriel has been there in the dungeons. She knew if Miriel was here she wouldn't let it down. She would make the prince's stay miserable. Dis placed a hand on my back and Tauriel's back, "Alright let's just enjoy the rest of the day shopping. I am sure a few gowns would cheer us up."

A groan left my lips, "Fili said it was maps and books!"

Dis scolded the younger woman, "It was but after that spectacle I changed my mind. We are going to look at gowns."

I took in a deep breath to reign in my temper.

* * *

Legolas pulled away from Fili. Legolas crossed his arms, "So she's Miriel's child."

Fili glanced at the tall prince, "Aye, she is. She has both of her parents' temper, stubbornness and loyalty."

The blond prince scoffed. Fili stopped and pulled out a dagger hidden on his arsenal. Fili pointed the dagger at the tall elf, "If ye go near her and hurt her, I'll be sure to cut off yer precious hair."

Legolas stared down at the dagger . If he held it, it would look minuscule. He didn't budge from his position. Legolas placed a finger on the blade and moved it out of his direction, "Wasn't planning on it, dwarf. I wouldn't be caught near a dwarf or a half-breed such as herself. Now if I am 'allowed' I am going to head back to my quarters."

Fili couldn't help but feel the protectiveness towards his younger cousin. When she was a wee lass, him, Kili and Gimli would help protect her. There would be times she wouldn't need protecting as she handled it herself like Barric. The three older cousins had duties to attend to but they heard about it. Everyone who was close to the King's court heard about it. Also the mother of Barric wouldn't keep it down as she demanded to see Dwalin and the King about Kallan's misbehavior. Fili and Kili tried hard to keep in their laughter when the mother came with her son sporting a black eye.

Fili twirled his dagger and placed it back on himself. Fili held out a hand for the prince to take his leave, "Dinner would be at dusk."

Legolas gave a light nod and disappeared from the dwarf prince's view.


	10. Actual Introductions

I placed three gowns on my bed with a groan. The seamstress was finished with the alterations the next day. A knock was made at my door, "Had fun yesterday?"

I grumbled, "Oh shut up, Hal. I am not in the mood."

Halvor crossed his arms leaning against the doorway. His silver hair glistened from the sunlight shining through. Halvor took a peak at the different colors and fabrics of the gowns. He commented on them, "They look nice, ye know? It's only for formal affairs. Ye could be a princess with those gowns."

I glared at the offending clothing, "I prefer trousers and tunics. I'm a warrior. I'm an adventurer. I do not have time to wear these useless things."

Halvor rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off of the door frame, "Well clean up.  _Emel_  and Daemon should be arrivin' any time now.  _Adar_  wanted me to fetch ye."

I looked down at my outfit, "I am clean unlike someone I know!"

I moved closer to my brother and reached up with my sleeve to rub off a smudge of dirt off of his cheek. He pulled away quickly, "Oi!"

I felt my lips curl upwards, "What? Ye tell me to clean when it's ye should."

Halvor saw my sleeve covered hand come towards him again. He ducked out heading to the living area, "Stop it, ye orc!"

Dwalin was waiting for his two children at the door. He saw his soon-to-be-replacement running away from his older sister. Dwalin grunted, "Kallan."

I chuckled placing my sleeve on normally, "Alright, I'll stop."

Halvor fixed his tunic with a huff. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Don't look like ye ate rotten elk."

Dwalin nearly rolled his eyes at his children's antics. He opened the door ushering his children to go first. Dwalin couldn't help but feel the weightlessness of being able to see his One again.

* * *

On the steps of Erebor stood a burly dwarf with a brunette and silver haired half-breeds on each side of him. The burly dwarf had his arms crossed. His eyes never left the horizon where his wife and other son would walk up from. I only had half the nerve to ask if my father seen the one elf who tortured him in Mirkwood while we wait. I glanced up at my father seeing how his gruff face softened. The smallest smile graced his lips. I turned to the horizon seeing my mother walking with my brother. A breath left our father, "Miriel."

The only elf out of the five of us had a large smile on her lips. Despite their ages, the elf maiden ran up to the burly dwarf and he caught her in his thick hands. He held her up while she put both of her hands on his bearded cheeks. Their lips connected. I looked away from our parents towards my brother Daemon. I moved away from my spot with a smile, "Ah, Daemon! It felt like it's been a very long while since we last seen you."

Daemon dug through his over the shoulder pack, "Oh grandmother wanted to give this to ye."

He pulled out a necklace. It had an emerald jewel. Behind the emerald jewel was her parentage houses. Half of the pendant was of House of Durin and the other half was Lothlorien's symbol. I slowly reached out for the necklace. I whispered out, "But why? My day of birth isn't in a few months."

Daemon gave a shrug. Miriel answered her daughter for him, "You developed a beautiful power and you can do what you may with what you may see fit."

I opened and closed my mouth. Halvor huffed, "Aye, Dae! She got them visions like  _emel._ "

Daemon raised an eyebrow at his older sister. Daemon asked softly, "Ye got visions now?"

I sighed nodding, "Aye."

_Emel_  placed a hand on top of my head, "It'll become useful when you need them to. You'll get use to it  _gwning._  I'll help you with them. It's better to not avoid them. I learned that the hard way."

Halvor rubbed his stomach, "Can we join the King for his midday feast?"

Miriel chuckled moving to her dwarvish-like son. She ran a hand through his silver locks, "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Dwalin placed an arm around his wife's waist. Daemon stayed behind with me as we followed up the steps. Daemon asked, "Do you mind me askin'?"

I stared at the jewel our grandmother had crafted for me. I hummed. Daemon took that answer as a yes. He continued, "What did you have a vision of?"

I tore my attention away from the jewel to our mother. Her head was ontop of our father's. I answered, " _Emel_. She knew and congratulated me on being able to develop such gift. She promised to teach me that night but I never had another contact with her."

Daemon let out a sigh, "That might be because we were busy. Some Lothlorien elves are not too happy that I would be takin' over for  _emel_  in the near future.  _Emel_  had to oversea the debate I had to take a hand in. Grandmother was there as well, of course. By the time we were able to show reason, it was nearly too late. She was worried about you but didn't want to disturb you."

I lightly stopped Daemon before entering the King's hall, "Can you put this on for me?"

Daemon reached up on the tip of his toes after he grabbed the necklace. I bundled my brunette hair off to the side so he had an easier time to clasp the metals together. I felt the cool metal rest against my skin in between my tunic's upper cut. I felt my brother go to my side peering at the new piece of jewelry. He gave a nod of appreciation. Each one of us had an appreciation for metals of any sort. Our mother jokingly said it's part of being a dwarf. She isn't wrong. We heard stories of the King's sickness and other dwarves being attracted to jewels, metals and weaponry.

I added to the previous conversation, "I needed the distraction. I apparently ran into a certain blond elf who locked  _emel_ and  _adar_  away and tortured them."

Luckily for the two, their mother was already in the bustle of the little gathering. It was the usual gathering of the company and their families. Speaking of our mother, she came back taking my hand. She had a smile on her face, "I have someone you must meet,  _gwning_."

My brows furrowed together. Daemon was also curious on who must be new to the gathering. Everyone knew everyone. I saw a familiar blond speaking with Halvor. Our father was speaking with the King. I dug the heels of my feet into the ground hissing, " _Emel."_

I thought I would never see that face again. The two of us could feel a light power seep out of our mother. I swallowed at the look my mother was giving. Daemon cleared his throat, "Uh,  _emel_  who must this be?"

Miriel gave one last look to her daughter before turning to her son. She introduced them to the blond once they were in range, "Daemon, Halvor and Kallan this is the little prince elfling who locked your father in the deepest parts of the dungeon and took him away while I was recovering from dying."

The twins blinked at the new found information. I could see a teasing smile on my mother's face towards the elven prince. I pulled my hand away from my mother's grip, "I know. We met. How can you be alright with this  _emel?_ "

The four of us watched her open and closed her mouth. The older elf saw Dis speaking with her brother now which gave her the opportune moment to leave. Miriel came up with an excuse, "Ah, there's the Princess of Erebor, Dis. I remember her telling me to come greet her as soon as possible. Now if you excuse me. Also  _gwning_  you shall sit next to Legolas."

The older elf left her children with the other elf. Halvor and Daemon watched Miriel walk across the hall to the King and the princess. Halvor brought it up, "That was a lie."

Daemon agreed, "She knows somethin' we don't."

I took a glance at the blond elf who met my sight. I narrowed my eyes. Halvor and Daemon crossed their arms turning to the blond elf. Halvor thrust his thumb towards his two siblings, "Ye got somethin' against a dwarf and an elf, eh?"

It would be suicide to claim hatred towards dwarves in a dwarven kingdom, Legolas knew that. One could say he tolerates them. He didn't persay like them nor did not like them. From what he heard from his father, King Thorin returned his mother's jewels. The words that came form Miriel all those years ago stuck to him. He didn't believe it of a dwarf becoming his best friend. He would also be lying if he didn't travel the lands to see if he could find this elleth she speaks of. It wasn't his main purpose, more of a side quest. If he found her then he shall count his blessings but if not then he had the whole eternity to find her.

Legolas noticed the frowns on the three half-breeds' faces. He finally answered, "I have nothing against it. Manwë and Varda saw your father and mother to have a union. They saw some form of greatness with their union."

Legolas could now see the traits of Dwalin and Miriel in each of their children. One, if he recalled right Halvor, looked like a silver haired dwarf. Whereas the other two took upon more of an elvish appearance. I moved closer to Legolas. I stood on the tip of my toes poking his chest with my finger, " _Emel_  may of seem to be on great terms with you but you can count me out. I rather die in a troll cave than be near you."

I turned my heel to head to the table. I spoke with Gimli who would've been on my left if he could switch seats with me. I would be sitting inbetween Bofur and Gimli instead. Legolas studied the half-elleth's movements as she interacted with the company. Daemon piped up, "When she says somethin', she sticks to her word."

Halvor nodded, "Aye, ye won't bee seein' her much of anymore other than at gatherin's which is a good thing."

Daemon continued, "I'm sure Halvor have been trained with our  _adar_  about such situations as this like I am with our  _emel._  Kallan, however, have not. We would like to hear both sides of the story before comin' to a conclusion."

Halvor undid his arms, "Aye but that don't mean we like ye. We really don't. Now if ye excuse us, foods a' callin'."

Daemon felt the rumble of his stomach. Despite looking more of an elf, Daemon inherited the dwarven hunger. He has better control than his brother but they each could pack an elk or two in. Legolas' lips went into a firm line. He moved from his spot while processing the new information about the House of Durin's half-breeds. Tauriel whispered to him, "Are you okay, Legolas?"

Legolas took a sip of mead, "Just curious."

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at his words. She said nothing else of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, Halvor and Daemon had diplomatic training. Kallan could give two hoots about diplomatics. I mean she is only the clan head and would only need to have local training. Of course, once they see she would also needs all type of diplomatic training. Kallan is a test run of head of the clan considering it's been CENTURIES since an actual clan head for Dwalin's family came up to the position.
> 
> If you have any ideas, let me know! It's gonna be a while before we get into the actual events.


End file.
